Vehicles are equipped with an electronic control unit (“ECU”) for controlling various devices and systems found on the vehicle. These units can be placed in the engine compartment. Placing the ECU in the engine compartment can expose the ECU to water, which can enter a case in which the ECU is housed thereby damaging the ECU.
With reference to FIG. 1, a known housing structure for a vehicle ECU includes a plastic cover 10 fastened to a metal bracket 12. With reference to FIG. 2, the cover 10 and the bracket 12 protect an ECU case 14 from direct moisture. An opening 16 is provided in the ECU case 14 for sensing atmospheric pressure. The opening 16 can also allow air to enter the ECU case 14 to cool the ECU housed within the case. A filter assembly 18 connects to the ECU case 14 to cover the opening 16. With reference to FIG. 3, the filter assembly 18, however, includes openings 20 which can allow for the ingress of water, depicted as droplets 22 in FIG. 3, into the ECU case 14, which can damage the ECU.